Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by RedFeather and TheBoyWhoLived
Summary: First in the Flying Solo Series(FFS), Harry finds his new powers, encounters strange people, new friendships, new lovers, new everything. *summer in progress*
1. The Summer Begins

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter One - Of Depression and Threats

(AN)

Fifth year, Power. Depression, loneliness. One heck of a smart ass-tic Harry. Blah Blah blah, R/R.

Disclaimer: Wow, I own the plot. That's quite an accomplishment. Maybe SOMEday I'll own Harry Potter as well. For now, I'll just stick with the plot. ^_^

~*~

It was a perfectly normal day on Privet Drive. It was completely quiet, except for the fact that the Dursleys' would return today. Though the Dursleys' tried to be as normal as the rest of the drive's occupants, their nephew set them apart. 

He would disappear every September, and not return till the following July. Some called it "magic", some called it other things, but only them and one other knew the truth. 

Ms. Arabella Figg knew the truth - or some _thought_ she knew the truth -, but she refused to tell them anything. Usually, she just replied with a vague; "Yes, how very odd he is." or an "Odd, indeed." Then she hastily changed the subject.

As the silver car pulled into number four, an even more immense quiet fell over Privet Drive. The only thing you could hear was Vernon Dursley shouting; "boy, unpack your things and get inside the house!"

The street was not surprised at all. This was nice treatment compared to how they usually treated their nephew. Shouts, insults, and even physical punishment were all normal for the Dursleys. It was quite obvious that they detested their nephew; which only set them apart more.

Meanwhile, things were not going well for Harry Potter in the Dursley house. 

"I don't get it" -

"Go. Upstairs. It's not _that_ hard," 

"But"-

"Go, now!"

"Fine," finished Harry, in various states of fury. _Fine then, _thought Harry, ignoring his stomach growl. _If he wants to be a _total _bastard, fine. _

What he and been _trying_ to ask was whether or not he could keep his trunk and things in his room. It seemed that the threat of his "vengeful" and "dangerous" godfather had worn off over the year, for they were back to hating him with a full force. 

When he reached his bedroom - looking as if no one had touched in a year, which they hadn't -, he already found an owl waiting for him outside the window; this only made him fume more. _Damn, they aren't _that_ worried, are they?_

Over the past few weeks, Harry had figured out that it was easier not to care, then _to_ care. He also decided that he was better off without his friends, because if they hung around him it would only mean more punishment for them. 

He walked slowly over to the owl, untied the letter, and read; 

__

Dear Harry;

How are you? Has your scar been bothering you any? Don't forget to tell me if anything is wrong, okay? I'm at Moony's right now, don't worry I'm fine. I'll be waiting for an answer. Hope your well; don't let the Muggles get you down.

It wasn't your fault you remember that,

Padfoot

What kind of letter was that? Harry wondered, throwing it aside. _Of course it was my fault, you dolt. _He didn't really know why he was mad at Sirius; he just was. 

__

No one understands it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn - and just took the damn cup - Cedric would still be alive.He figured he should _at least_ write Sirius back, or he would worry _more._ After searching his room intensely for parchment—as his supplies were locked in the cupboard under the stairs—he finally found a piece big enough to write on. He wrote; 

__

Dear Snuffles; 

I'm fine, no need to worry. My scar hasn't hurt and I haven't had any _dreams. I promise. _

I hope you're having fun at Moony's. 

Bye, 

Harry

Of course, most of that letter was a total _lie_, but if it kept Sirius from worrying, it would do. Besides, lying was really the easiest way to hide the pain. It was with these negative thoughts he headed downstairs to see if dinner was ready yet. He was _starving_. Once downstairs, his Uncle regarded him with a disgusted look and said; "I thought I told you to go upstairs?"

"I _did_ go upstairs—and now I'm back—, is dinner ready yet?"

"Who ever said you were getting dinner?" Uncle Vernon said evilly, grabbing a piece of toast and eating it right in front of his face. He laughed smartly when his stomach rumbled loudly. 

"Please?" Harry tried, _maybe_ - probably not, but maybe - politeness would work. It was Aunt Petunia that laughed this time, "look at that, Vernon; the boy is _trying_ to be nice." Stupidly, Harry jumped to his own defense, "well, I certainly didn't learn it from _you._"

"Foolish boy, get back upstairs."

"_Hello, _I'm hungry, and I'm not going upstairs until I get food," he said toughly.

"_Boy," _Uncle Vernon said dangerously. "Go—Up—Stairs."

Tired of being pushed around, Harry stood his ground firmly, "no."

"What was that?" Uncle Vernon roared, getting to his feet and looming over Harry by quite some inches. 

"I said, 'no'," replied Harry, as if talking to a stupid person - which, he, obviously, was. 

"I've had about enough of your lip, boy," said Uncle Vernon warningly, something that always worked when he was younger, but not anymore. 

Harry snorted, "likewise."

Uncle took one purple hand and - he noticed Aunt Petunia watching with a smirk - struck him across the face, hard. "What the," Harry started.   
  
"Go upstairs, NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled, staring at Harry with narrowed, beady eyes. 

Confidence leaving him, and his smartness returning, he turned and headed towards the stairs. _So much for food, _Harry thought, rubbing his cheek. 

What he would've given for Sirius right then. He suddenly felt bad about being so distant in his letter. The slap had taken its toll on Harry's ego, no matter how long he'd lived with the Dursleys', they hadn't physically hurt him since he'd started at Hogwarts. 

But who was he fooling? He knew he deserved it, deep down inside at least. Soon, stomach still rumbling, face still stinging, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. 

__

It was a dark, gloomy place - wherever it was -. There were many peculiar things there, such as a church in a mobile home, or a ten-story grocery store. But most curious, and peculiar, of all was a castle. A huge, black castle whose tower reached almost to the clouds. With its broken windows and doors, it looked like something evil. I wasn't sure why, it just looked evil. There had to be a thousand vines crawling from as low as the lowest window to the top of the highest tower. There were various cracks in the brick, making me wonder how I could tell from such a long distance. 

I did not ponder this for long, for something called me inside that castle. "Harry," it called, it had such a beautiful voice, and I could not resist the urge to go to it. I walked slowly into the castle with a dazed look on my pale, cold face. 

No sooner had I stepped over the threshold on the entrance to the castle, did chaos ensue. There were people running and screaming, though I had not seen them from up on my hill. I wanted to help them, but my feet seemed stuck to the ground. I could not move. One pair specifically caught my eye, a woman and a child. 

They were being chased by a black-clad figure wearing a white mask. I knew what it was at once: a Death Eater. Oh, how I wanted to help them, but my feet still remained unmovable. My hope was still lingering, but deep down inside I knew this was going to be another family separated at the hands of Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra," screamed the figure, getting tired of the chase. I felt her pain. 

Harry awoke, gasping for breath, scar stinging like hell. "Damn," he murmured. He couldn't help but think "_another life lost because of me". _He looked at the broken clock on his beside table; 6:00. Maybe he could go downstairs and get something to eat before the Dursleys woke. _Please, _he prayed silently. _Please let them be _asleep_. _They weren't, but he decided he could still try again for some breakfast. 

He walked to the table bravely - cowering on the inside -, and sat down as if nothing was wrong. Receiving the look Uncle Vernon gave him, he shuddered involuntarily, but stayed in his seat. Luckily, he got to eat - two pieces of burnt toast, but it was something. 

"Now," said Aunt Petunia sternly. "You are to go weed the garden, and if you're done before lunch, I _might _let you eat." Mimicking her tone, but not saying anything, he headed quickly outside before Uncle Vernon could catch him. _Of course_, he thought. _They get to pick the hottest day of the summer to make me weed. _He didn't know for sure it was, but he would've been willing to bet it was. 

The garden looked no better than a jungle, weeds growing everywhere and which way. Wiping his brow, he began to start weeding the "jungle" of a garden. It took him to 11:45 to finish, and he was _baked_ with sweat. Maybe if he hurried, he could get clean in time for lunch, but he'd probably have to eat with Dudley, which really wasn't eating at all. 

It turns out, he did indeed make it for lunch, but would've been denied if he hadn't threatened to mud-wash the floor. He knew he would have to deal with Uncle Vernon that evening, but for now it would do. His lunch was small - half a sandwich -, but still better than nothing. 

The rest of his day was filled with work and chores - dusting the living room, mowing the yard -, and didn't reach its low till the evening. He was in his room, peacefully reading a muggle book Dudley had left in there, when he was called downstairs by his uncle. _Uh-oh, here it comes, _he thought, throwing the book aside and slowly moving downstairs. 

Once downstairs, he was met by a very purple Vernon Dursley, who looked slightly drunk. Harry, though brave, had always feared Uncle Vernon, especially when drunk. He was capable of doing anything. The next two minutes went by in a blur, all he remembered was being slammed into the wall and a; "what's this rubbish about you _threatening _my wife_?"_

TBC...

A/N: Mwhahaha. Cliffie, my dear friend. Please review or I will not continue. Please? *puppy eyes* I'll r/r your stuff too. 


	2. Padfoot To the Rescue

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Two - Of Bruises and Discoveries

A/N: Okay, I'm not even going to try and write something graphic, because I'll ruin the whole fic. 

Okay, Harry leaves the Dursleys this chapter, I think; I'm not sure yet. Don't hurt me. .

Disclaimer: I don't own it, BUT as soon as J.K.R wants to SELL it *waves three dollars* Call me, please.

When Harry awoke, he was in his bedroom. He quickly checked over his body and sighed with relief; nothing was broken. Though, he did have multiple bruises on his shoulders, arms, and back. It didn't hurt that much to move, he decided after a few minutes of walking around the room. He also found out that his door was locked, so he didn't count on any breakfast. 

He re-engrossed himself in the muggle book - Robin Hood - that he had been reading the night before. After what seemed like hours, he was interrupted again by another owl, again, from Sirius. He wrote:

Harry, 

I've got good news! I've finally convinced Dumbledore to let you come stay with me and Moony for the summer! Now you can finally get away from those blasted Muggles. I'll be there at 3 o' cloc this afternoon. (Dumbledore wanted me to wait a week, but I insisted.) See you soon, glad you're okay. 

Sirius

Harry sighed, what would Sirius do when he found out about last night? He sighed again, Sirius could be very overprotective sometimes. I guess anything is better then the Dursleys, though, he thought sadly. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Sirius; it would just be harder to continuously lie with him right there. And if he didn't lie, then everyone would worried; and that was the very last thing he wanted. 

The Dursleys were a whole different story. Because, how could he tell them if he was locked in his room? Maybe, if I got their attention... no, that wouldn't work. Er... what if... oh well, I just need to get their attention. I guess, he thought worriedly. He looked at the clock; 12:00. Well, there's only three more hours, what can they do? He pounded on the door, as loudly as his arms would allow. After a few minutes of never-ceasing pounding - and very sore arms -, Aunt Petunia answered the door, "what do you want, now?" 

"My godfather is coming to get me at three o' clock this afternoon, I just thought"-

"Don't be smart, you haven't got a godfather."

"Yes, yes I have, and he's coming to get me at three o' clock today."

"Why, you nasty little liar." She snapped, and then, relocking his door, stormed down the hall. 

"You'll see," he called after her. "You'll see I'm not a liar!"

He settled himself back down on his bed, and picked up his book, waiting patiently for three o' clock to come.

Aunt Petunia grew more worried as the clock slowly neared three o' clock, it was true; the boy was a liar, but that didn't stop her from worrying about this "godfather" of his. And, he'd said a couple years ago that he was a friend of Lily's. Well, she'd known all of Lily's "freak" friends; she hated them all, too. Especially the boys, they were always playing tricks on her. She nearly jumped straight out of her skin when the doorbell rang, thinking; do those "freaks" know about doorbells? 

When she opened the door she gasped; "you!"

"Nice to see you, too, Petty," he said. It was none other than Sirius Black, the prank extraordinaire. "Where is Harry?" he asked next, looking around curiously. 

"Oh, he's up in his room... reading, I-I'll go g-get him n-now."

Whether or not he bought the lie, she didn't know, because she'd alread turned and headed up the stairs to get the... freak. She was surprised when she opened the door, the boy was reading. "You ready?" she asked, bringing him back from whatever world he had traveled to. Not a "Told you so" or nothing, Aunt Petunia was mildly surprised; for this was not the Harry she knew.

The boy didn't take too long to retrieve his things from the cupboard, after Aunt Petunia unlocked it. Then - Harry's things in toe - headed back to the living room where Black was waiting. "Hey, Harry!" he called joyously. 

"Hey, Sirius," Harry replied dully. Aunt Petunia didn't worry, but she did look at him strangely; what was wrong with him? Didn't he want to go? Black seemed to know the sense the same thing, for he asked; "what's wrong, Harry?" 

Was the boy going to give Vernon away? Feeling like she wasn't needed - and scared of what the boy might tell Black - Aunt Petunia strode out of the room, leaving the boy with his "godfather". 

"Just tired," Harry lied, "I was up late reading last night." Well, it wasn't a total lie, Harry thought, feigning a yawn to prove his point. Sirius seemed to buy it at least, for he didn't argue; "then let's go, shall we? Grab my hand, I'll Apparate us. Dumbledore took down the wards temporarily."

Harry felt a sudden surge of surprised rage, "wards? What wards?" 

"The Apparation wards, Dumbledore put them up for your safety." 

Even more furious - but not wanting to give himself away -, he replied, "oh, okay." 

When they arrived, Harry noticed why it was safe for Sirius to stay here. It was a middle-sized, log cabin surrounded by a thick forest of pine trees. "Hey, Remus," they greeted together. "Hey, Harry, how are you?" he replied, while Sirius looked a feigned offended; "Hey! No greeting for me?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "hi, Sirius." Sirius beamed a "thank-you very much" look. 

The rest of the day went rather normally, Harry spent most of is time reading - Sirius and Remus were getting worried about him (Sirius, it's just not normal for Harry to read that much."). It was at dinner, when Sirius went up to get Harry that the problems started. 

Harry was laying down on his bed, when Sirius opened the door and stuck his head inside; "want some dinner, Harry?" 

"That's okay, I'm not hungry," Harry replied, feeling so hungry that he wasn't hungry - it was quite an interesting feeling. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, Sirius," he said coldly, turning back to his book; Sirius left before another word was said. 

"He's not hungry," he said shortly to Remus, once downstairs again. 

"Really?" Remus replied, "but he hasn't come out of that room all day. He must be hungry. I'll go make sure."

"Good luck," Sirius grumbled, starting to eat. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Sirius didn't reply.

Shrugging, Remus went upstairs to check on Harry. Knocking first, but not waiting for a reply, Remus opened the door to the room. He gasped, Harry, who had apparently been changing into his night clothes, was standing in front of him, shirtless. That wasn't all, either, he was unearthly skinny and had bruises on his arms and shoulders. "Harry!" Remus exclaimed, "what on earth happened to you?"

Harry, pulling the huge shirt over his head, smirked, "Nice to see you, too, Professor."

"Harry, please, call me Remus; now answer my question, what happened?"

"I tripped going down the stairs," Harry lied smartly. 

"Okay, that explains the bruises, why are you so skinny? Have you been eating at all?"

"I eat fine, Remus," Harry said coldly, starting to pick up his book again, but Remus stopped him. "What did you say to Sirius?"

"That I'm not hungry, and I'm not."

"Harry, come downstairs and eat something, it would make me feel better."

"I said I wasn't hungry, Remus."

You need to eat, Harry, come downstairs."

Harry chose to reply with a simple - but firm, "no."

Remus was a taken back. This was Harry, the kind and caring boy he'd thought at thirteen, being down right cold and defiant? Well Remus could handle defiant; "you will come downstairs or I'll make you."

Harry snorted, "you'll make me? How cheesy is that?"

"Harry," Remus warned, "come downstairs, now."

"Fine," Harry said, something close to rage in his eyes. "But I'm still not hungry."

"Go," Remus said firmly, pointing down the stairs and towards the kitchen. See? That was how you handled teenagers, I think. Remus thought worriedly, staring after Harry, who'd already stormed out of sight.

But this fight wasn't won yet.

Heading down the stairs, he could hear bits of the conversation - or argument - that Sirius and Harry were in the midst of having.

"I thought you weren't hungry," Sirius started smartly. 

"I'm not," Harry replied coldly.

"Eat, Harry," Remus interrupted sternly, then added; "Sirius, can I have a word?"

"Fine,"

Before leaving Remus added; "if you haven't at least started to eat by the time be get back, I'll sit there and make you eat it all."

"Whatever, will you go away now?" 

They left finally, and Harry decided to use one of the oldest tricks in the book. Quickly and silently, he crept over - plate in hand - to the garbage bin, and emptied his plate. Then snuck back over to the table and set it down. He walked out into the hall to find Remus - him and Sirius were talking in the living, about what Harry didn't know -, when he did he said calmly; "I'm done, can I go upstairs now?"

"You're finished already? See, told you you were hungry," Remus said with a smirk. 

"Right, can I?" 

"Sure, g'night Harry," said Remus kindly.

"Good night, Harry," Sirius added. 

Not saying `good-night' or anything in return, Harry stormed upstairs, leaving Sirius and Remus to their conversation. 

"Did you see that, Sirius?"

"Of course I saw it, Remus. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Sirius, it's not him mentally I'm worried about. He so skinny, Sirius. That's why I made him eat."

"You mean, you don't think he's been eating?"

"No, that's not what I think. Sirius, he was changing when I went up there. He's got bruises on his shoulders and arms. He said he tripped on the stairs, but I'm not sure I believe him...."

"You mean...?"

"I don't know," 

___

Mwhahaha! Hear me ROAR! Meep! Poor Harry, is he too depressed? Am I over doing it? Continue voting on H/Hr or H/G I might do neither, cause I had a cool idea for a transfer student. If you want to know more AIM me at MaraudersForever. Review PLEASE.


	3. Bumblebee's Visit

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Three - Of Articles and Anger

A/N: Aha! The reason for Harry's "depression" that's not really "depression"! 30 reviews! Wow!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!! Your the best, keep on reviewing please! Pretty please?

Disclaimer: Trust me, if _I _owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be a best-selling series, AND all the characters would be dead by now. The plot is © to ME, Amy Frenzel, 2002. Do not steal it. 

__

Sirius was shocked. He'd always hated the Dursleys', but he would have _never _expected this from them. "You really think that, Remus?"

"What else could it be? We all know Harry has great balance, he wouldn't "fall down the stairs" _that_ easily, there must be something else," Remus replied wisely.

"...." Sirius was so angry he couldn't express it into words. He wanted to hurt whoever did this to Harry. This was _child abuse; _and Harry didn't deserve it. 

The next morning, Remus was taking out the garbage - he preferred to do it the muggle way -, when he saw it. There, in the garbage, was Harry's dinner - the one he'd said he'd eaten. 

"Sirius!" he called, Sirius came running at the tone of Remus' voice. 

"What? What is it?" Sirius said worriedly. 

"Look at this," Remus shoved the garbage can out in front of him. 

"Is that..." 

"Yes, what are we going to do?" 

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Sirius replied confidently; Remus wasn't so confident, but Sirius had already stormed up the stairs. 

"Harry!" he called, rapping on his godson's door. 

"Sirius, it's six in the morning; what the hell do you want?" came the grumpy reply.

"Harry! Get up right now, we need to talk," 

Harry said something, that Sirius was sure that he didn't want to hear, but didn't come out; so Sirius went in. He sighed, Harry had gone back to sleep. Mumbling obscene things about teenagers, he shook him awake. 

"Sirius, 's six in the mornin', what d'you want?" Harry grumbled, waving his arm around in attempt to find his glasses. 

"We need to talk," replied Sirius firmly. 

"Joy, shoot," Harry said sleepily. 

"Okay, why aren't you eating?" 

"I ate last night, Sirius." 

"No, you dumped your food in the garbage, that's not eating."

"I told you I wasn't hungry, didn't I?" Harry questioned, with a shrug of his thin shoulders.

"Harry," cautioned Sirius. "It's not that you didn't eat, it's that you lied about it." 

"I DID NOT LIE ABOUT IT!" Harry yelled, "I told you I was NOT hungry."

This was not working, and Sirius was getting frustrated. This was NOT his thing, he should've let Remus handle it. 

"Okay, calm down, will you please come downstairs and eat something?"

Harry crossed his arms, "fine. I'll be down it a minute."

Sirius smiled, this was more the _real_ Harry; "okay."

After Sirius left, Harry had more time to brood on his "plan". What he had in mind was that if he was cold and cruel to all the people around him, they wouldn't want to be around him anymore. That was the point, of course, the less they were around him, the less danger they were in. 

His stomach grumbled, and he headed downstairs - whole-heartedly hungry this time. When he got there - Sirius and Remus weren't there -, he saw an old Daily Prophet on Remus' counter. He picked it up and read:

__

Death Eater Attack!

Yesterday - around midday - a band of Death Eaters attacked a city in Britain called Magid. Though Minster Fudge has denied that Voldemort has returned, The Daily Prophet is starting to wonder why there has been so much Death Eater activity.

However, yesterday, the Death Eaters attacked Magid, killing over 20 people that lived in the village. One case, however, was particularly interesting. They attacked a specific muggle home, killing all of the family except one. Their daughter, Melody, was not killed but severely injured. 

After the Aurors arrived, the found the girl unconscious on the floor of the house. They immediately - however, carelessly, - took her to Hogwarts. 

We do not have much information after that, except that her blood - they took a sample - tested positive for magic, and she is a untrained witch. Please stay tuned to the Daily Prophet for more information. 

Oh, they're going to hear about this, Harry thought. _This was over a week ago, they could've told me. How much you want to bet it was for my "protection" that they didn't tell me. _

He looked up, article in hand, to see Sirius and Remus - both trying to explain, but their mouths weren't working -

"Harry, we -"

"I - we -"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me what's going on. Though, it would be helpful," lied Harry smoothly, sitting down at the table. 

After breakfast - Harry _did _eat -, the only words he could speak were, "I'm _never _eating again, _ever._" His thin stomach has protested weakly against the large amount of food that Remus insisted he ate. 

"Oh, yes you are. I expect you down here for lunch," Remus said firmly. '

"Don't hold your breath," said Harry before going upstairs again. 

"Well, that certainly went well," said Sirius honestly; while Remus looking at him like he was crazy. "Remus," he explained. "That's the most he's talked the whole time he's been here."

"Yeah, I guess, but he still has that attitude of his."

"I had that attitude when _I _was fifteen."

"Sirius, you had an attitude at _six_," joked Remus. 

"True, very true," admitted Sirius. "Okay, back to Harry. What about that attitude?"

"I think he needs discipline, a lot of it. He's been in a home were he was aloud to do anything he wanted all day," said Remus confidently, not knowing how wrong he was. 

"Okay, then, discipline, got it," said Sirius confoundedly. 

"Hey, Sirius, I've got to go to Diagon Alley to get some Floo Powder, do you think you can handle Harry?"

"Absolutely," said Sirius confidently.

"Harry!" Sirius called. It had been two hours since Remus left, and Sirius hadn't heard a word from Harry. At the time being, he was trying to - with specific instructions from Remus - get Harry down here for lunch. No reply. 

"Harry, get your little butt down here this instant!" he yelled at the stairs. Finally - after about ten minutes of yelling -, Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. "What do you _want, _Sirius," he said angrily. 

"It's time for lunch -"

"I'm not hungry," Harry insisted firmly. But Sirius didn't back down this time, 

"It's time for lunch, are you going to come eat, or do I have to carry you down here?"

"Fine," stated Harry, his eyes filling with anger. 

Harry only picked at his lunch, but he did eat _some_thing. "I'm going back upstairs," he stated dully. Sirius got an idea, "hey, Harry, want to play some Quidditch with me?" 

Harry's eyes lighted up, but then went dull again, "I guess." 

"Good, c'mon, let's go, I'll play with Remus old broom." 

They played a long game of Quidditch, and only stopped - Sirius was getting beaten terribly -, when Remus got home, followed by... _Dumbledore?_

They landed, and walked back through the woods - Sirius complimenting Harry, Harry teasing Sirius -, it was the one time Harry seemed happy since he had arrived. 

"Hello, Albus," greeted Sirius. 

  
"Hello, Sirius, Harry," he replied, Harry didn't acknowledge him at all. 

"Do come in, Albus," said Remus courtly. 

Harry turned to Sirius, wanting to ask "what is this all about?" but before he could, Sirius shrugged as if saying, "I don't know."

When they got inside, Remus - who'd probably used magic - already had dinner on the table. 

  
"Harry, why don't you go get cleaned up? Then meet us back here,"

Harry shrugged, "okay, but I'm not that hungry."

Remus nodded unbelieving, then said; "off you go."

"Albus - no offense or anything -, but why are you here?" asked Sirius, Remus seemed not to know either, for he looked at Albus curiously, also. 

"I think Harry should come to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

Harry, who'd been listening at the door jumped in, "no way."

"Excuse me, Harry?" Dumbledore looked worried, Harry had never used that tone of voice with him. 

"Summer," explained Harry. "Is the only time of the year when I can do whatever I want, I do not want to spend the summer locked up in the castle." His eyes filled with rage, then he turned and stormed away before anyone could get a word in edge wise. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Albus, he's been that way all summer," said Remus apologetically.

"Oh, no, this will not do at all," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, for God's sakes, I finally got him to smile today, don't take him to Hogwarts, _please," _begged Sirius.

"That is not at all what I meant, Sirius,"

"It's not?" said Sirius, confused.

"No, this was exactly how Mr. Tom Riddle acted before..." Dumbledore trailed off. 

  
"Before what, Albus?" Remus asked, concerned. 

"Before he turned to the Dark Side."

AN: Hahahahahhahaa! Feel the POWER. I'm getting awfully good at cliffies, ne? MWHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, Melody is NOT a transfer, but she is very essential to the plot, which, me being smart, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT. No writers block! Mwhahahahahha!

Review Please!

__


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Four - Of Flashbacks and Hogwarts

A/N: _45 reviews! _Holy Sh*t. I've NEVER, EVER gotten more than 10 reviews a chapter. I MUST write more for my WONDERFUL reviewers. By the way, have any of you read my bio. I HATE mary-sues, all ways have. All ways will, Melody will NOT be a mary-sue, I sware!

Disclaimer: While relaxing on the beach, getting a tan and wearing a bikini, when she SHOULD be writing the fifth book; J.K. Rowling STILL owns Harry Potter. I didn't steal it. I SWARE. ^_~

Thanks, r2r (remember to review)

Chapter 4 

__

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering 

words:

****

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

****

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazaar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

****

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice—in your past, in my future—we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk,'" he added softly. "the longer you stay alive."

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazaar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him...."

Harry remembered the day in the Chamber of Secrets as if he was just there yesterday, and he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. _Dumbledore, _his favorite professor, had just accused _him, _Harry Potter, of being the next _Dark Lord?_

Though he was angry, there was one more thing he wanted to know before he returned upstairs—without any real intention of eating at all—; _would Sirius and Remus defend him?_

"Dumbledore, you don't think..." came Remus' voice. 

"No way," said Sirius defiantly. "No way, Harry would _never _turn Dark."

Dumbledore—blue eyes not twinkling in the slightest—answered simply, "I do not know what to think. Harry has been growing ever more distant lately, I'm sure you've noticed it as well. Now," he added softly. "If he continues to act like this, I must enforce the fact I think he should come to Hogwarts, where I, as well as the other professors, can keep a better eye on him. I must depart now, Remus, thank you for the dinner, and both of you, good luck with Harry."

Harry—who'd been listening at the door again—jumped out of sight when Dumbledore emerged from the kitchen. Sirius had defended him, Remus - well, kind of—defended him, and Dumbledore at the same time. He wasn't sure whether to be mad at the fact Remus was _considering _it, or happy that Remus' had sounded disbelieving. 

He decided not to get mad, because he might get sent to Hogwarts—not that it would be _terrible_, but he would rather stay here. It was with these thoughts that he went upstairs to sleep, causing both Remus and Sirius to wake him, and drag him back down for his dinner.

The rest of the summer went fine. Harry, still pretending to be good, got a couple visits from Ron and Hermione, and they spent the day either trying to teach Hermione how to fly, or simply roaming the woods around the house - which they really weren't supposed to be doing. 

Sirius and Remus got him a new pair of dress robes—a light, floating sliver material—for being made a prefect and Quidditch Captain - which surprised him beyond belief. Sirius also took him shopping for—much to Harry's protest—Muggle clothes that actually _fit _correctly. 

On the Hogwarts Express—Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting together—they got a visit from Draco Malfoy. 

"Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel, _and _the Mudblood, all together. I'm shocked;" he sneered—he'd come by himself for some reason they were sure they didn't want to know. 

Harry stood up, "what d'you want, Malfoy."

"I just thought I'd say 'Hi', free country, you know."

Hermione snorted, "since when did you become an American?"

"Get out, Malfoy," said Harry warningly. 

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes," said Harry honestly, "get out."

Malfoy turned to leave, but before he left, "watch your back, Potter." Then he left, striding out arrogantly. 

Harry sat back down, and they resumed their talking. 

They arrived at Hogwarts safely—and luckily; no more visits from Malfoy—it had begun to drizzle a bit by the time they entered the castle. 

Harry—starving and wishing he could just skip the sorting—pretended to watch the sat curiously as it began to sing:

(A/N: Yes, i did come up with my own sorting song.)

__

"'It is quite a tale, 

This tale told by me, 

It is my favorite topic:

How Hogwarts came to be. 

It all started with, 

Four people widely known, 

Three of the kindest hearts, 

One chilling to the bone. 

True Hufflepuff, 

The dearest in my heart, 

Who was just and loyal, 

She never was a tart. 

Fair Ravenclaw, 

The smartest of the lot, 

She could talk for hours, 

And never missed a thought. 

Brave Gryffindor, 

Who was the most courageous

And his hate with Slytherin,

Was nothing but outrageous.

Cunning Slytherin, 

Who always had a plan, 

He was sly and quick, 

And always was he grand. 

While the were alive,

The choosing was not hard, 

But when death came, 

Who would play the cards?

Gryffindor did make the way, 

He took me off his head, 

The founders gave me smarts,

So I could choose instead!

So, all you do is put me on your head, 

We'll have a talk, 

I'll choose your house,

And to that table will you walk!"

Harry applauded mechanically when it finished, this time trying to silently command his plate to fill up. He was glad that the Sorting and Dumbledore's speech didn't take long, because by the time it was over, his stomach was rumbling loud enough for the whole hall to hear —or so he presumed.

He and Hermione—the Gryffindor Prefects—led the new first years to the Tower and gave them instructions to get in and the password(Codswallop!). Ron went to bed early, but he and Hermione stayed up and chatted a bit. 

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" she asked innocently, brushing a strand of her thick hair back. 

"It was okay, yours?"

"Fantastic, besides visiting you, me and my parents"— 

Harry flinched involuntarily.

— "went to America to see my great Aunt. Her place was absolutely amazing!" 

The conversation continued on like this for some time, until they both got tired and headed up to bed. 

A/N: There, I did it! I didn't end with a cliffie. I dun know, this chapter seems a bit rushed. For anyone who wants to know how: to do that little long dash thing, you press Ctrl + Alt+ Num - (the dash on the number pad.)

Disclaimer: Everything said above and the plot and my sorting song are © to ME.

__


	5. Transparency

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Five - Of Dreams, Transparency, and Hugs

A/N: Thank you to ALL my lovely reviewers! I could kiss you all! Not. Anyway, Melody gets introduced(kinda) in this chapter, and I repeat: She. Will. Not. Be. A. Mary. Sue! Got it? Good. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to "ADJ" for her/his very helpful review. THANK YOU, ADJ!!! Sorry to all those H/G fans, it will be H/Hr. I think it makes more sense. You see, Ron likes Hermione, but Hermione likes Harry. It's quite obvious. The first book, the ending of the fourth book. Blah, blah, blah, also sorry to Ron-fans, he will be a bit of a prat in this fic. And so we end the longest Author Note ever.

Disclaimer: Keyword: **_FAN-_**fiction. Not OWNER-fiction. 

Ebony towers reaching as high as the sky—all in various states of decay. I do not know how, but my feet carried right through the door and down a barren corridor. I knew I should've hit the tall oak door, but, somehow, I passed right through it, not dissimilar from a ghost such as Nearly Headless Nick, or the Bloody Baron. I continued floating through doors until I was sure I was invincible. 

I stopped in what looked like a main dining chamber, there, sitting around a table, were Death Eaters and sitting at the head of the table was Voldemort himself. 

"I will not fail this time;" Voldemort sneered. "I'm being to sense that boy's true power. I will not let him overcome me, no one will overcome Lord Voldemort."

"But," he continued distortedly. "If I can get him on my side—the relations will help, of course—then I could rule the world!" He cackled evilly—a high-pitched, shrill cackle.

"Master, your plan is fool-proof, they will never see through it;" praised one Death Eater. 

"Such a wonderful, amazing plan, you have a brilliant mind, Master;" worshiped another. 

"Mark my words, fellow minions, Harry Potter will be on my side, or he will die a truly terrible death!"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, mate!" cried Ron, it wasn't easy seeing your best-friend in so much pain and distortion. Ron stilled looked worried—even after Harry woke up. 

  
"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, fine, it was just a dream."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"No, I'd really rather not. Thanks anyway, Ron. I'm headed down to the library before class. I want to check something out." 

Ron pouted a little but agreed nevertheless; "okay, see you at Charms." 

"C'ya,"

__

What an interesting dream, Voldemort wants me on his side? I never really thought about that, I guess it's not that hard to believe though. What about the "new powers" that he was starting to "sense" from me? Bah! Listen to myself I sound as paranoid as Sirius! Relations? That was a whole other thing. What the Hell was Voldemort talking about??

Then he reached the library. What was more curious to him at the moment was the transportation method in the dream; was it just the dream, or could he really do that? _Probably not, but I want to look anyway. _

After finding a suitable book—_Many Magical Ways of Transportation _by _Miranda Goshawk—_he sat down to read. _Here's a page that looks interesting, _he thought. 

**__**

Transparency

__

Transparency was used a long while ago—even before the reign of Grindelwald—by the founders themselves. No one has been known to do it since that time. It takes a very powerful witch and/or wizard to become transparent. According to the founders;

Ravenclaw said: "It was exhausting. I nearly fainted afterwards, but it will come in do handy in the future. Did you know it was me, myself, who discovered Transparency? See what you do is..." 

Hufflepuff said: "Oh, it was terribly difficult, I could barely do it at first. But I kept trying and eventually got it right. Godric was such a huge help to me. You know, it's hard to believe someone can be terrible at what they created."

Gryffindor said: "It was so easy. I did it the first time. Poor Helga had some trouble though, the poor dear. So I helped her out, and she got it right after a while. See, what I did to invent it was..."

Slytherin said: "Ha, I've never done something so simple in my entire life. I was ten times better than Godric! And, I invented it as well."

Transparency—they all _created it—is the hard, enduring process of becoming translucent. The hard thing about it is, you must become transparent, but solid to the naked eye, or it will not work properly._

So it is possible, Harry thought. _Wow, I wonder if I could do that—_

"Having fun?" interrupted a girl who'd just entered the library. 

"Not in that sense," he replied smartly. 

The girl cracked up, clutching her sides for air. It gave him time to observe her; tan skin, really scary black eyes, and... _blue hair?_ He gave a snort, 

"Did someone drop a blueberry on your head, or is that natural?"

"It's dye," she said coldy. "I just thought I'd tell you, you're about to miss Dharms." 

"What the _Hell_ is a Dharm?"

"It's your class, stupid," she laughed. 

He didn't bother to correct her; "oh, okay, c'ya,"

"Bye," she said sadly.

He didn't meet up with that strange girl the rest of the day, and mind, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to. Though, he wasn't having the best first day back either. He was back—after his happy-ish summer—to being depressed again. Sirius had been a huge help to him during the summer, with all the Quidditch, and jokes—Remus just got annoying after a while, though I'm sure he'd meant well. 

But... now he was back at Hogwarts, no one to trust—trusting Ron and Hermione would only put them in danger—, no one to love, and most importantly; _no one to be loved by._ And the was precisely what he needed at the most—though he refused to admit it—at the time being. Especially after what his summer had been like. 

_ He was in his room, peacefully reading a muggle book Dudley had left in there, when he was called downstairs by his uncle. Uh-oh, here it comes, he thought, throwing the book aside and slowly moving downstairs. _

Once downstairs, he was met by a very purple Vernon Dursley, who looked slightly drunk. Harry, though brave, had always feared Uncle Vernon, especially when drunk, he was capable of doing anything. The next two minutes went by in a blur, all he remembered was being slammed into the wall and a; "what's this rubbish about threatening my wife?"

Still up against the wall, Harry tried to cover his face, but that only succeeded in Uncle Vernon pressing harder on his already-bruised arms. Then the truth hit him; he deserved this. This is what he had deserved ever since he killed Cedric. He didn't deserve anything he had; his friends, his money, his godfather.... He didn't try to move again that night. 

Yes, he thought. _I did deserve that. Everyone should hate me, I killed somebody! I couldn't imagine the disappointment I would be to my parents if they saw me now. "Oh, Harry, how could you do that?" or "Your such a disappointment to us, son." _

The words brought tears to his eyes, so he sat there—in the Gryffindor Common Room—blinking tears at the wall—he'd turned around so people wouldn't see him crying—. There was one he couldn't hide it from though; Hermione. She saw him turn around and left Ron alone in a corner to see if he was okay. 

"Harry, are you — oh, Harry!" she cried. 

Then she took him totally by surprise, she hugged him. They stood there hugging for a long time, Hermione comforting him while he murmured; "'s all my fault, Hermione, all my fault."

~*~

A/N: *SOB* Poor Harry, BTW this is NOT going to be a fast paced romance story, it's going to take a LONG time (maybe even into the sequels) for the H/Hr to really begin. HELLLOO??? Where are all my reviewers? I'm going to set a limit to encourage you all to review; before I update again I want 60 reviews. 


End file.
